Fox Goddess of the Elements
by Seishin no Mizu
Summary: Follow Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze as she become a legend with family and friends. Crossover with various games.FEMNARU , On Haitus, may rewrite
1. Beginning of a Legend, End of the Attack

Hello to all the fans of _Legend of the Elements_ and _Dress Spheres, Ninjas, Magic, Oh My!_ So you know this story shall be a blend of both stories due to the reason if I continue _Legend of the Elements_ I would have to restart it and _DSNMOM_ I'm kinda busy and this idea sounds cool. So I welcome you to the first chapter of _Fox Goddess of the Elements_. Don't worry many characters are coming back such as the four of the five guardians but they aren't the only ones this time, I'm bringing back Kayani, Seishin, Kagura, and a few others. I'm also adding the guardians of Light and Dark, don't worry I have set up all of the elemental combinations. Be happy I put a song in this.

"Shiki Fuujin!"

A tall blond man yelled as he sealed the Kyuubi's crimson chakra into a small blond haired girl. The man was Minato Namikaze, the Yondiame Hokage of Konoha, also known in the Bingo Books as "Yellow Flash". The small blond girl in his arms was his daughter Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze. Her mother Yuna sadly died during childbirth and Minato knew he wouldn't make it out of this fight alive so he hoped her aunt, uncle, and grandparents.

As the 'demonic' chakra and soul of the Kyuubi was sealed into a crying Natsumi six streaks of light of different colors shot towards her from different directions. To the east of Konoha in a valley with extremely high mountains a tree known as the World Tree was hidden by an unbreakable illusion. A green orb shot towards Konoha and started circling around Natsumi. To the southwest near Suna a pale yellow orb headed to Konoha. Southeast of Konoha at the Fire Country peninsula a fiery red orb launched to Natsumi. To the Northeast in Yuki no Kuni(Snow Country) a pale blue orb appeared in a cave of ice. In Kuukan no Kuni(Void Country) a pure white orb floated out of some temple ruins. Lastly a pitch black orb shot out of a statue in Oni no Kuni.

When all six orbs appeared around Natsumi they took the forms of animals. The green orb became a dark purple panther with forest green eyes. It spoke in a voice that was beautiful and obviously female. "I Shieri the spirit of Nature, Guardian of the World Tree and one of the last few Night Elves shall protect Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze and train her." She turned into forest green chakra and an ivy tattoo appeared running from her shoulder to her wrist on her left arm.

The pale yellow orb turned into a brown and white hawk who had a light and airy voice. "I Aori, the spirit of wind shall protect and train Natsumi-chan." She turned into pale yellow chakra and on her left arm it looked like wind was moving around on her arm in a soft white pattern against her tan skin.

The pale blue orb turned into a long and sleek white dragon that had a pair of large wings and two silver horns on its head. Its voice was soft and female. "I Kalamie, the Spirit of Water and Ice shall train and protect young Natsumi-san." She turned into pale blue chakra and a band of snowflakes and water drops formed around her left ankle making it look like an anklet at first glance.

The fiery red orb took the form of a majestic brown lion with a deep red mane. His voice was gruff but held a formal quality to it. " I am Shinon, the Spirit of Fire. I shall train young Natsumi-san and protect her." He turned into red chakra and another tattoo 'anklet appeared on her left ankle made out of red flames.

Both the white orb and black orb moved above Natsumi and took form. The white orb turned into a large elegant white bird with tail feathers that were long and flowing. It had crystal blue eyes. If one looked at it and a picture of a phoenix it would have looked like one but pure white feathers instead of red flames covering it. Her voice was soft and beautiful. It sounded like bells. "I am Hikari, the Spirit of Light. I shall protect and train this pure soul." She turned back into white chakra and circled the black orb.

The black orb soon took the shape of a large raven. It was pitch black and had dark red eyes. Its deep voice sounded like one that would be with royalty." My name is Ankoku and I am the Spirit of Darkness. I shall train and protect Natsumi-chan with my sister and fellow spirits." As he said that he turned back into black chakra and circled with Hikari. They spun faster and faster and soon formed a yin-yang symbol that formed on Natsumi's upper right arm.

When the spirits and Kyuubi were gone Minato whispered one last thing, "Thank you." With that said Minato and Natsumi started to fall but the wind under them started to pick up and lowered them to the ground. As soon as they landed two figures picked up Natsumi and her father and disappeared.

Council Chambers:

Everyone had watched and heard what had happened. Many were sad they Yondiame was gone but happy the Kyuubi was gone. The entire council new that he was going to use a baby to seal it into but they didn't know who the baby was. A few were plotting to get the demon in disguise killed or put into ROOT. Everyone looked to the center of the room as a column of sakura petals and a column of wind appeared to reveal a young man holding the body of the Yondiame and a young woman holding a sleeping Natsumi.

The man was about five feet eleven inches and had shoulder length light brown hair with blonde streaks tied into a low ponytail and bangs framing his face. He had one forest green and one ocean blue eye. Both were slitted like a cat's. He had whisker marks on his cheeks that stood out on his soft bronze skin. He wore a forest green kimono style top that had long wide sleeves that ended just past the tips of his fingers. The trim was silver and it had a vine design on it. He wore baggy dark green pants and black ninja sandals. His name was Seishin Uzumaki. He is the younger brother of Yuna Uzumaki and Natsumi's uncle. He is known as the 'Forest Assassin' in the Bingo Books due to his use of mokuton jutsu, kyuujutsu(archery), and his Kekai Genkai simply known as ifuku no koushi. His twin is currently holding Natsumi and her name is Kagura Uzumaki. When he was young he merged with a nature spirit making an ancient giving him a deep connection to the forests and the planets allowing him to use mokuton and mana. The nature spirit was actually Deimori the nine tailed cat so he also had 'demonic' jutsu and immortality.

Kagura is about five foot eight and also had brunet hair but hers has streaks of red and blond. She also has the same eyes. Her hair goes to her shoulders and curls in slightly. She is currently wearing a black bikini top, dark blue shorts ending just before her knees, and black sneakers for shoes. Around her neck she is wearing a long black and blue scarf. Like her brother she has soft bronze colored skin. She is known as the 'Silent Seeker' due to her use of poisons, senbon, knifes, and her bloodlines ifuku no koushi and kenzen na shiryoku. Like Seishin when she was young she fused with a wind spirit. The spirit she merged with was the two tailed bat Nizori. She also has immortality like her brother, great control over wind, 'demonic' jutsu and both her and her brother have access to all the elements. She can also use mana.

What both Seishin and Kagura know is that Natsumi is going to merge with Kyuubi and maybe with the six spirits that are protecting and training her. They smiled when Natsumi opened her eyes. She had the Uzumaki eyes but currently had her father's hair. Whisker marks were already forming on her cheeks, and her canines were lengthening to that of an Inuzuka's. They both also had two bloodlines that no one knew they had that they had yet to reveal and they knew that Natsumi would have them but much stronger.

They both walked over to Natsumi's grandparents. Her grandparents were Jiriaya and Tsunade of the Sanin. Seishin and Kagura were secretly looking around for some spirits or youki willing to merge with the two loyal Sanin and family members. Next week Seishin is meeting with a earth spirit and Kagura was going to meet with a light spirit and a nature spirit to see if any of them were willing to merge with Tsunade. They wanted to try to find ones that would work with their natural affinities. Jiriaya would work well with an earth spirit or a water spirit due to his connection with toads. Tsunade would be perfect for a nature spirit due to her grandfather having mokuton and light would be healing and some offensive.

"Here is my Brother-in-law's body, I shall take him to the hospital so they can prepare him for the funeral after this meeting." Spoke Seishin in a solemn voice.

Hirozen nodded and started the meeting. "Inoichi, I would like you and Seishin to go into Natsumi's mind and see why Kyuubi attacked. If Kyuubi is asleep Seishin knows how to wake it up."

Seishin coughed." Um Hirozen, Kyuubi is a female. And also let me set up the ritual so we don't have problems when we do it." Hirozen nodded but not knowing what had to be done. "Council members follow me." Everyone complied and they headed out to the devastated battlefield where the shinobi and kuniochi of Konoha fought Kyuubi.

Forest of Konoha:

Many were horrified by the amount of damage done to the forest. "Tsunade, do you think you can pull out a piece of stone that can be shaped into a small table to lay Natsumi on?" Tsunade did as asked and Kagura placed Natsumi on it. Seishin's hands started to glow as he gathered a large amount of Nature mana. He placed his left hand on his stomach and knelt down and placed the other on the ground. He started to chant in a language unknown to everyone except Kagura. "Meva ec kuha pid hud vun muhk. Dra vunacd ec nacdunat! Ancient Art: Forest Purification!"

The ground shook for a second and then trees started to grow in all of the destroyed areas. Bushes and flowers of many varieties and colors grew making the forest beautiful. The council gaped in awe. The table that Tsunade made out of stone was being surrounded by vines and flowers at the base and a few grew just above the top of it. He stepped over to his niece and placed his hands on the seal holding Kyuubi. "Her mind has just been placed in a powerful genjutsu. I will restore her mind and then I want Inoichi to send me into her mind so I can talk to Kyuubi." Inoichi nodded. "Heal Mind." Yellowish green mana surrounded his hands and it pulsed and was gone. "Inoichi send me into her mind now please."

Inoichi nodded and flashed through handsigns ending on one unique to the Yamanaka Clan. Seishin placed his hand on Inoichi's shoulder as he said the jutsu's name. "Ninpou: Sintenshin no Jutsu!(Mind Transfer Jutsu)". Kagura placed Inoichi gently on the ground and Seishin in a sitting position.

"I hope that nothing goes wrong." Spoke Hirozen, everyone nodded in agreement.

Mindscape:

When Seishin and Inoichi materialized in Natsumi's mindscape they were awed by it. They were on the edge of a large lake surrounded by a beautiful forest. The bark of the trees were either pure white or dark brown and the leaves were many shades of colors. There were red, pinks, greens, yellows, oranges, and golds. In the center of the lake was a small island. On the island was a single building. The building was a small temple surrounded by many sakura trees. To the far east of them was a snow covered mountain and to the far west a volcano sat. As they turned their heads back to the lake some water was turning into ice to form steps to the island. When they got across the lake and got to the entrance they saw statues of each of the spirits and then turned to see the doors opening. They then walked into the temple and looked around as they headed to the back of the temple. On each side were columns etched with designs depicting each of the elements. When they got to the back of the temple they saw six people sitting down around Natsumi.

A young blond woman in a white kimono with a black feather design at the bottom and a black sash looked at them as she sang a song showing her caring blue eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and curled outward at the ends. She had white angel like wings on her back.

**[Bold is the blond lady,**_ italics is Yuna,__**Both is both women**_]

**I know that your hiding things,**

**Using gentle words to shelter me.**

**You words were like a dream**

**But dreams could never fool me**

**Not that easily.**

**I acted so distant then,**

**Didn't say goodbye before you left.**

**But I was listening,**

**You'll fight your battle far from me,**

**Far to easily.**

**Save your tears cause I'll come back,**

**I could that you whispered**

**as you walked through that door,**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain when I turned back the pages**

**Shouting might have been the answer**

**What if I cried my eyes out and asked you not to depart.**

**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.**

In a flash of light she was gone and Yuna was in her place. Seishin had tears in his eyes at seeing his older sister again. She had long brown hair in back that went to her knees tied in a ponytail and wrapped in pink cloth. The rest of her hair was chin length. On the left side of her face some of her hair was braided and wrapped in a blue and yellow cloth. Like Kagura, Seishin, and Natsumi, Yuna had one blue and one green eye. She wore a tight white shirt that was sleeveless and shoulder less. It tied around her neck and at the bottom was dark pink trim. She had black short shorts and knee high boots. On her right side was a half skirt that went to her ankle. Lastly on her right side she had a small bag.

_Cause a thousand words call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you,_

_Suspended on silver wings._

_Oh a thousand words_

_A thousand embraces,_

_Will cradle you,_

_Making all of you weary._

_They seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever._

_**Oh a thousand words**_

_**Have never been spoken**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**Will carry you home**_

_**And you'll come back into my arms**_

_**Suspended on Silver wings.**_

_**And a thousand words call through the ages**_

_**Will cradle you**_

_**You'll never be lonely**_

_**The only days**_

_**Is the Hold me days.**_

_**Will Hold me Forever.**_

_Oh a thousand words._

Yuna walked over to Seishin and hugged him. She stepped back and said "I love you omouto-kun. Goodbye.." She kissed him on the forehead and disappeared leaving behind a pure lily that was tipped pink.

"Goodbye nee-san." Seishin bent down and picked up the lily and smiled a little as tears fell on one of the petals. He stood back up and looked at the people surrounding his niece and smiled knowing who they were.

There was a beautiful woman now holding Natsumi. She was about seven feet tall and had light purple skin and long pointed ears. It was Deimori's best friend, Shieri. Shieri had shoulder length dark purple hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had glowing green eyes. If more Night Elves were around she would stand out with her green eyes. Most of the races eyes were blue. She wore a blue belly top that had long wide sleeves that ended at her knuckles and had a V-neck. Around her neck was a simple silver chain with an ivory crescent moon holding an emerald in its points. She wore black fingerless gloves on her hand and form fitting black pants. She wore black high heels similar to that of Tsunade's.

The man next to her was about six foot two and had long spiky crimson hair. He had a dark tan and a scar under his right eye. His eyes were dark brown and slitted. He then noticed the cat ears on his head. He wore a dark red muscle shirt with a black trench coat over that, black cargo pants and combat boots. Behind him a lion tail was swishing back and forth. He then knew this was Shinon the fire spirit.

The young girl next to him looked about fifteen. She had dark blue hair that was put up in a loose bun and pale skin. Her eyes were the color of the ocean and also slitted. Her ears were slightly pointed. On her back were white dragon wings and a dragon tail. He knew this had to be Kalamie the water and ice spirit. She wore a light blue battle kimono with a wave pattern on it with a white sash and mahogany ninja sandals.

The woman next to her had light brown hair put into two pigtails like Tsunade and slitted gold eyes. On her back were a pair of brown and white hawk wings. This was Aori the wind spirit. She wore a white kimono with a design depicting fall leaves blowing in the wind, a brown sash, and no shoes. She had two gold bracelets on her left wrist and a silver anklet on her right ankle.

He looked at the last male. He had to be Ankoku so the blond woman had to be Hikari. Ankoku had shoulder length black hair that covered his right eye and it was slightly wavy. He had pale skin and crimson eyes. He wore a black kimono with a white sash and a white feather design at the bottom. He at black angel like wings like he was a fallen angel. Seishin then noticed matching silver bracelets on Ankoku's right wrist and Hikari's left.

Seishin bowed to them and walked over to Natsumi. Her hair had become darker. It was still blond but it became more like a dark gold. Be took her from Shieri's hands and asked them and Inoichi to come to see Kyuubi. Seishin walked to the back wall and it opened up to reveal a large chamber. Everyone could hear soft breathing and they entered.

To be continued...

Ok what do you think of the first chapter? Please tell me what you think of this. This I will repeat is a combination of _Legend of the Elements _and_ Dress Spheres, Ninjas, Magic, Oh My!_ So I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will have about about two or three time skips because I do not want to have like 6 chapters of Natsumi as a baby and toddler. So chapter two shall end with her and the rookie nine being twelve years old. I will bring the Ikigan and Ichiyouso. The one element will be special for her and Kagura and Seishin have both also but Seishin has three elementsl but Natsumi shall have all of them(well the ones for this one).

Now for a poll.

**1)Natsumi's sensei:**

Shizuko(from DSNMOM!)

Seishin

Kagura

Shizune

Kakashi(I WILL bash him)

Kurenai

Anko

Asuma

**2)Natsumi's Teammates:**

Sakura(I'll kill her I swear)

Ino

Shikamaru

Chouji

Sasuke(I swear he will die by the hands of a pissed off woman or get his chakra sealed off and sent to Michael Jackson through a Dimensional Portal)

Hinata

Shino

Kiba

Tenten

Lee

Neji


	2. Kayani, Forest Returns, First 4 years

Thank you for adding this story and me to your favorites and alerts. I find this version much more fun than either of the two I made it from though DSNMOM was very fun to write. This chapter will have a time skip or two and maybe some flashbacks.

Recap:

Seishin, Inoichi and the six Guardian Spirits have entered the Kyuubi's chamber. They are going to talk to it since Seishin removed the genjutsu from her. They plan to find out why she attacked and if she will merge with Natsumi.

Now:

As everyone entered the chamber torches on the wall lit up with a brilliant blue flame. In the back of the room was a large cage holding the fox that was partially hidden by shadows. Everyone could hear its soft breathing.

"Kayani-chan, you need to wake up." Seishin watched as Shieri woke up Kayani. The ground shook slightly as Kayani shifted and she opened her eyes halfway to reveal green slitted eyes. They were a great contrast to her brownish red fur. She closed them and blinked a couple of times to wake up.

"O hayau…" Kayani looked at everyone then looked at herself. "One sec…" In a column of blue fire and iris petals Kayani stood in her human form. Her hair was the same color as her fur and her fox ears and tails were tipped white. Her skin was a soft tan and her whisker marks looked like black lines. She wore a black kimono that was trimmed with a deep purple. The Obi was a dark purple also. The kimono was designed with iris blossoms on the bottom half of the kimono and the right shoulder. Her hair hung down in front but was in a bun in back. She wore sapphire earrings and had a single iris blossom in her bun. For shoes she wore mahogany geta sandals. "That feels better, "She looked at Natsumi and her eyes softened. " Can I hold her?" Seishin looked at Shieri and nodded and he walked over and to Kayani and handed Natsumi to her through the bars. "I'll merge with her as long as my soul and mind doesn't have to merge. I know she will never be alone but I don't want to leave her." She rocked Natsumi in her arms and everyone saw how Kayani's maternal instincts kicked in.

Everyone smiled and Hikari walked up to Kayani and flashed through a couple of handsigns and said "Seimeiton: Kutsuu no Yokusei(Life Style: Pain Suppression)!" Her hand glowed a soft green as she ran it over Natsumi and looked at Kayani. "You can merge with her now; I completely numbed her body so she will not feel and pain." Kayani looked at Hikari and gave her a warm thank you as her hands shown a soft red and sent her chakra into Natsumi turning her into the new nine tailed fox. Natsumi's hair got red tips and she gained white tipped dark blond fox ears and dark blonde fox tails with white tips. Everyone also noticed the room was changing. It was starting to turn into a library. It has subject ranging from everyone possible spell and ninja style to cooking and fashion and many others. Kayani also realized this wasn't only her knowledge. It was also all of the spirit's and Natsumi's knowledge. "Wow…" was all everyone could say.

Kayani walked over to Aori and handed her Natsumi and then walked over to Seishin and look the lily that Yuna left behind. Kayani gently kissed it and tossed it into the air. It turned into silver dust and floated outside. Everyone except Shieri was confused at why she did this. Kayani and Shieri just told them to follow the dust. They all walked outside to see a magnificent sight. White lilies that were tipped pink were appearing on the small island and at the edge of the forest. Hikari walked out onto the water and glowed a soft white light and sang in an ancient language unknown to Seishin and Inoichi.

_imisanakikeganonawot _

_orokokumorodametemotowikot _

_uaerufetotetiarahowimay _

_oditiuomami _

_  
ikemazasanoyuosasumezak _

_otegakomoukuyirutsuinuzimadat _

_usawurufimimeokonotihonak _

_uremishikadesoyiruketedikasibuy _

_  
etitomikuuyami _

_uamarosawasabutikotemisamiorokok _

_uamaros _

_uamaros _

The song was haunting but beautiful. "The Galdr of Rebirth…" Inoichi looked at Ankoku quizzically. "Hikari sung an ancient song to revive the animals of the forest and make copies of them in here to bring more life." As that was said many animals started to appear in the forest. Foxes, rabbits, wolves, bears, raccoons, deer, many insects, and fish started to fill the lake.

Seishin and Inoichi turned to Kayani. "Kayani-san," Seishin started, "Why did you attack Konoha." Kayani looked downcast.

"I wasn't in the right mind. A powerful group known as the Scourge, the Rogue Snake Sanin Orochimaru, and Uchiha Madara placed an extremely powerful illusion on me. I think it was a mix of a spell and genjutsu.

They nodded. "We will go know and tell the Old Man and the Council." They left Natsumi's mindscape and told everyone about Natsumi and Kayani merging and why she attacked. Sadly a few people on the council were making plans to get Natsumi or join ROOT or attempting to kill her. Everyone went home to sleep. The Uzumaki Senju Namikaze family was planning out Natsumi's crazy training for the longest time. By the end she will be one of the most powerful person alive.

Forest of Konoha, Same Time:

The council was talking to each other and turned to Natsumi as a white ball of chakra came out of the yin-yang symbol and formed Hikari in her human form floating above the blonde baby vixen. She help her hands out to her sides and as she started to sing an unknown song she brought her and into a praying position.

_imisanakikeganonawot _

_orokokumorodametemotowikot _

_uaerufetotetiarahowimay _

_oditiuomami _

_  
ikemazasanoyuosasumezak _

_otegakomoukuyirutsuinuzimadat _

_usawurufimimeokonotihonak _

_uremishikadesoyiruketedikasibuy _

_  
etitomikuuyami _

_uamarosawasabutikotemisamiorokok _

_uamaros _

_uamaros _

Everyone was stared in awe and shock as she sang. The silent forest had no life but a golden light formed at the tops of the trees at the edge of the clearing and glowed so bright they couldn't see and then it dimmed and spread all the way to the bottom of the trees then spread out across the forest . The trees got the green to their leaves and animals could then be heard. Many insects were flying and a few animals came into the clearing and seemed to bow to Hikari. When it was done Hikari and the golden light disappeared and Seishin and Inoichi came out of the seal.

Without even opening his eyes Seishin walked over to Natsumi and picked her up. "Kayani-san is innocent off what we say is her fault. We have three people to blame for this and one is the rogue Sanin Orochimaru." Seishin waited for it to sink in and was about to continue but the banshee (is it considered a she right now?) of a Haruno clan head, Tsuki asked him right off the bat.

"Who else is to blame than Sei-kun?" She…no…he…no…ah ha! IT! asked/screeched.

"I was about to answer but you spoke right when I was about to Haruno-_san_." He spoke to her with venom. "The other two are Uchiha Madara…yes he is still alive and something called the scourge." Many were wondering who the scourge were and how Madara was still alive. A formation of dark green chakra around Natsumi and plants reacting to it revealed Shieri in her human(she is a night elf not human) form.

"I can explain that and show you." She walked over to the edge of the clearing and stood in front of two trees seemed to grow twisting around each other. She spoke in a language only know known by her. "Si os sosti vaeri odael si vyrar eil myrn iar si var aelaestia sar car thysaer eindral.!"(if you know a full Darnassian translator plz give me the link, im using regular Elvin) The two trees unraveled but were still connected at the top."This is the scourge." Like a TV the space between the trees showed countless ghouls and monsters that were fighting people. It scared many of them. After that Shieri disappeared.

"I can sense the evil…" Seishin spoke in a somber tone. No one noticed that Danzo, Himura, or Koharu were not during the entire thing."The best we can do is train as hard as possible. Only the spirits, me and Kagura can stand up to them right now. We need to train Natsumi and find spirits to merge with Jiriaya and Tsunade, and you need to train your clans and yourselves." Kagura nodded and the spirits AND Kayani materialized above Natsumi and nodded before disappearing.

"It is time we got back to our families…" spoke a nostalgic Hirozen. Everyone nodded and headed back to the village.

Time Skip, 6 years, Namikaze household:

Everyone in the village had gotten stronger but sadly many of the idiots saw Natsumi as Kayani. Natsumi knew of her parents and loved them and respected them but the spirits and Kayani were also seen as family. Natsumi saw Shieri as a mother and often called her Kaa-san and Shinon as an uncle. Aori and Hikari were seen as her older sisters and Ankoku her older brother. Kalamie was seen as her aunt.

Seishin and Kagura were successful in finding spirits willing to merge with Tsunade and Jiriaya. Jiriaya was kinda jealous because two spirits wanted to merge with his wife.

A volcano spirit named Hana merged with Jiriaya for three reasons. She was bored out of her mind and lonely, he had the same affinities as her, and she could torment him whenever he went peeping and beat-up. Her animal form which he could turn into was a salamander. He reversed in age to about 20 years old. His ears became slightly pointed and from the base of his spine grew a lizard tail. With his affinities and the merging he could now do lava jutsu. It was funny to watch him try to sneak into the onsen as a small salamander but ended up being caught by Tsunade.

Tsunade was a special because two spirits wanted to merge with her. The first was as forest spirit named Yuriko. And the second was a lake spirit from a lake near the fire temple named Nezumi. She could now use Mokuton and looked just like her illusion did. Compared to Jiriaya she changed more. Her complexion darkened just a little bit and her eyes became an interesting blend of the original hazel, forest green, and ocean blue. Her nails turned a green similar to that of leaves. Her hair was a very unique change. From a distance it looked the same but when you looked up close you could see small yellow leaves growing in it. When there was a breeze or she moved her head fast enough some leaves would come out. Her ears also gained a point to them but people hardly noticed. Tsunade didn't have an animal form but she could become a nymph or a true tree spirit (the female trees from Narnia but pale yellow petals instead of pink) for an indefinite amount of time.

Natsumi had started her training last year and it scared everyone how fast she was learning. Everyone was right when they thought she would have everyone affinity. She was almost done with level two of her spells out of three. She was on level three of five on the druid arts, and at least had the basics down of all of her affinities. Like her uncle she loved to use a bow and arrow and had many of the attacks down and even created some of her own. She was halfway done mastering the Bojutsu style her uncle used and had mastered her mother's style on her own.

Her bloodlines shocked almost everyone except Seishin due to him expecting it. A normal Ikigan looked like a lotus blossom around the pupil but Natsumi's was a white lily tinged pink at the ends. Seishin told everyone about her mindscape and Yuna so they understood. Kagura had the regular Ichiyouso(One Element) because she could become one element. Seishin could become three because of his connections and affinities. Natsumi nearly gave the immortals a heart attack. Besides being able to use all affinities she could become all of them too. Her Ifuku no Koushi(Garment Grid) bloodline was not much of a surprise because half of her dress spheres were the same as her mother's.

Natsumi had become great friends with Hyuuga Hinata, her cousin Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hiurashi Tenten, and an orphan named Rock Lee. Thankfully Tsunade and Hikari were in the village because Hinata's mother had a terrible disease that was slowly killing her, but they were able to cure it.

Ok that is the Second chapter of Fox Goddess. I know it is shorter but I want to get the Genin Exams. Next chapter will begins at the exams hehe and I will reveal the winners next chapter of course! Please continue to vote and review!

Ja Ne! Undinesoul.


End file.
